


Constellations

by jarenshapadackllins



Series: 25 Days of Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarenshapadackllins/pseuds/jarenshapadackllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now coils breath twirl into the air and dissipate quickly, but Castiel is too wrapped up in the glimmer of Dean’s eyes as the snow reflects the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> **This piece is not beta read.**

“I think that one’s the big dipper,” Castiel points his hand up into the sky. Considering the splatter of stars in the sky, he doubts that Dean will be able to follow his own gaze.

“Oh, I see it.”

The two boys have been laying side by side, cushioned from the ground by a blanket of snow. Their cheeks and noses have long gone numb, but they’re determined to find each constellation in the winter sky. Dean found Orion before Castiel and the two of them argued about who saw Leo first. Castiel gave up and let Dean take the win, his best friend throwing up his arm in victory.

But now neither of them are talking, their shoulders pressed together and heads leaning against one another. The night is silent and the trees take on the blue hue cast by the moonlight. Every now and then the quiet steps of deer can be heard in the woods, otherwise there is nothing.

Castiel’s eyes move from the sky above to watching the tendrils of Dean’s breath fade into the air. He counts the moments between each breath but never keeps track of the numbers.

It’s getting cold. It’s _been_ cold, but Castiel doesn’t complain. This -- stargazing with Dean -- is an accidental yearly occurrence and he doesn’t want to end it now just because he’s freezing. Regardless, he still begins to shiver and his exhales become shaky.

“You cold?”

Cas looks over to Dean, who’s staring at him, a little crease between his brows. He shakes his head and wraps his arms over his chest in a fruitless attempt to keep warm. Snow crunches quietly as Dean shifts to lay on his side and he watches as Castiel tries to contain his shivering, though the staggered vapor of his breath is a dead giveaway.

The freckles on Dean’s skin, Castiel finds, are remarkably alike to the stars that pepper the sky. He imagines constellations are harder to find, but with enough study Castiel is sure they could be found.

“Cas?”

He blinks a few times and sets his eyes on Dean’s.

“I said maybe we should go inside,” he plays idly with the loose snow between them, and Castiel never wants to go inside.

“They’re like stars,” Castiel says softly, letting his eyes flick from freckle to freckle. Dean raises an eyebrow and makes a low ‘hm’ noise in question. “Your freckles. They’re like stars.”

Dean is still, watching Castiel as he maps the haphazard speckles that cover his nose and cheeks, and Cas finds that he doesn’t care at all. Nor does Dean.

“You’re pretty sappy, Cas,” Dean laughs lightly, the fog of his breath coming in short spurts. Castiel doesn’t let himself deviate from his task, and he thinks he found the little dipper.

It’s the tentative touch of Dean’s hand to his own that pulls him away. The feeling of fabric against fabric is nothing like skin on skin, lacking the luxurious warmth of palms. But, nonetheless, it’s a touch, and Castiel takes Dean’s hand.

“Still cold?” Dean’s voice is small -- quiet -- _nervous_ \-- and Castiel nods. His friend motions for him to come closer, so he does. Cas wiggles until he’s pressed against Dean’s side, feeling Dean’s free arm snake beneath him and around his shoulders to pull him even closer.

Now coils breath twirl into the air and dissipate quickly, but Castiel is too wrapped up in the glimmer of Dean’s eyes as the snow reflects the moonlight. He and Dean are impossibly close, and Castiel can’t help but stare at Dean’s pink lips, chilled by the winter’s cold, as his tongue runs over the bottom.

“Better?”

“Yes,” Cas mumbles. He’s craving the feeling of Dean’s lips against his own, but he refrains from taking the extra step, just in case. Maybe Dean will get the message. He hopes to high heavens Dean will get the message.

The empty space between them is beckoning to be closed, and Castiel wants to give in. He can feel his lips trembling, be it from the crisp winter or anticipation, he doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is muffled by the rustle of leaves, an icey December breeze rolling over the earth. Castiel can feel the heat of Dean’s breath against his mouth and it’s so incredibly tempting.

“Yeah?” He replies a moment later.

“Can I kiss you?”

A terse nod is all the confirmation Dean needs as he seals their lips together. It’s a soft, shy press that leaves Castiel itching for more but wanting to keep the same gentle touch. His lips are the way Castiel had imagined countless times before, not that he would admit outwardly that yes those thoughts have come to mind.

The tender slide of Dean’s tongue against his lips coaxes an involuntary moan from Cas and he feels Dean’s mouth pull into a smile. He and Dean fall into a compassionate rhythm of _givetakegivetake_ until they’re completely breathless and the frigid air burns their throats.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ONE DAY BEHIND EVERYTHING IS OKAY  
> The end is super abrupt as are my upcoming tests


End file.
